Lingering Emotions
by Clockwork Paradigm
Summary: a series of romantic,dramatic, or just cute drabbles of many relationships. contains various pairings. PLEASE READ AND LEAVE LOTS OF FEEDBACK PLEASE! No yaoi or yuri as of yet but who knows . I might add some in there...maybe
1. Snow Forever

_Pairings: Histu x Hina_

_there is deffenetly fluff here. very sweet drabble with Hitsu and Hina._

_leave feedback please._

_I DO NOT OWN BLEACH or ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!

* * *

_

_Snow forever_

It was the first day of winter in Soul Society. Snow was gently falling on the ground of Rukongai and Seireitai. The cold breezes were filling the air. Matsumoto Rangiku loved this time of year; especially because her Captain loved it and was especially kind that season.

"Matsumoto." A short, white haired boy with a scowl on his face stood next to the daydreaming blonde woman

"Captain! I didn't even notice you their because your such a little shorty-chan!"

WHACK!

The poor lieutenant standing in the snow-filled hall was knocked out of her stupor with a stack of papers that had been thrown by her Captain.

"Shouldn't you be working? You slack off too much as it is."

"Well, I was thinking about it bu—"

"No buts. You _will_ finish _all_ of your work today. _Understood_?"

She nodded.

He sighed and said," Jeez, what am I supposed to do with you. Go do as you please today—"

The busty lieutenant grabbed the small captain and pulled him into a suffocating hug.

"CAPTAIN!!! I love you!!!" She continued to squeeze him.

"augghh let go and just enjoy yourself for today, tomorrow you are expected to get all of your work done."

"HAI HAI!!!!"

She then put on a "stern" face and gave a mediocre amateur salute. This gave him the chance to slip away unnoticed. As he walked down the halls he could hear Matsumoto singing her agenda for the day.

"_First I'm gonna go get Kira. Then Hinamori! Then I'll go drinking with Captain Kyouraku, and Shuuhei, and Renji, and Ikkaku, and Iba!!"_

"_Hinamori," _He thought.

His cheeks turned a peculiar shade of pink. And he wondered if it was the weather that made him feel this way.

"_That's absurd." He thought._

"_Maybe it's something else. Hmmm, maybe"_

He walked to Hinamori's room and stopped at the door. About to knock, he abruptly stopped and thought.

"_Maybe she doesn't want to see me. After everything that's happened…. But if she doesn't want to see me then she will need it even more. What am I talking about? I'm the one who needs her. From the earliest I can remember——" _

Before he could finish his thought the door slid open and a surprised girl stood in the opening.

"Shiro-chan." The girl said.

"Umm Hinamori," He paused, "would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"_Please don't say no, please, just don't say no." _he thought to himself.

"Sure I would!" She said as if she had been waiting to answer that question all day.

They both smiled happily and walked together through the freshly fallen snow and walked hand in hand.

Hinamori quickly ran over to a mound of snow and started forming something in her hands.

"Look! It's a bear!" Hinamori exclaimed with glee.

The mound was slowly turning into a form of some kind of animal.

Hitsugaya watched her form the snow creature when he noticed the redness emitting from her hands.

"Hinamori. Come here for a sec."

"Huh? Ok."

He took her hands in his and warmed them and the redness slowly but surely dissipated. She looked at his face and noticed a subtle color of pink rising from his cheeks and she smiled. She started to lean over to him she gently placed a kiss on his cheek. He looked up and to his surprise saw the same pinkness in her face. They walked over to the snow "bear" and finished it together. Both hand in hand, with rosy cheeks and sweet smiles on their faces they walked back to her apartment, leaving the snow bear and all of their memories so they would just go there and remember what how they felt for each other.

"W_henever I think she has been there. And whenever I look at her or hold her hand, I can't help but blush and want to lean in and kiss her. If this is how it is when it snows, then I would try as hard as I could to make it snow forever."_


	2. Sharing Her Heart

pairing: Rukia x Renji (very very very little Ichigo)

my very first Renji x Rukia fic! YESS tell me what you think please. Feedback is always appreciated.

* * *

Renji was friends with Rukia for a very long time and definitely had feelings for her. Once Ichigo came into the picture though, he knew that he wouldn't be the one Rukia would care for. He wasn't jealous. He wasn't hateful either. He was just kind of surprised that Rukia hadn't even figured out that Renji loved her more than anything.

"_It's sad. They knew each other for a summer and already his feelings overpower mine. We knew each other as children and still she didn't notice how I felt. I don't hate Ichigo. And I'm not jealous. It's just… a surprise, of sorts." _

Renji thought this a lot he had the topic of Rukia and Ichigo on his mind so much His Captain could notice. 'He wasn't flaunting his usual "brutish" charms' He said.

"Ni-Sama, have you seen Renji?" Rukia had been looking for him all through the Court.

"No, I haven't. If you happen to find him, tell him he has work to do." Kuchiki Byakuya countered.

No one knew Renji had been wandering through Rukongai all day. Not even Rukia.

As he walked down a dirt filled path, into an ally way, he noticed that this was the place that they first met.

_Renji and his group of misfit orphan children were unhappy. They met Rukia. Renji and Rukia were the best of friends. They were accepted as Shinigami and they knew they would have a wonderful friendship forever._

"Matsumoto-san!" Rukia ran up to the busty figure

"Oh, Rukia-chan." Matsumoto sounded very "jolly"

Rukia could notice something about her right away.

"_She only calls me 'Rukia-chan' when she was drunk"_ Rukia thought.

"Have…..you…..Renji….seen...him?" she was panting and totally out of breath from trying to find Renji _and _catching up to Matsumoto.

"No but he shuda been dere wiffth usssz dringkin'! It wasz a blasts!!!" She managed to slur out the rest of her thought.

Rukia ran off to continue her search.

Renji kept walking through the streets and stopped at a little vendor that seemed to be selling candy. It wasn't just _any _candy though. It was more like a nostalgic remembrance of their _friendship _(If that is what they wanted to call it.) Something He and Her used to share together.

"_Rukia. It's so, so hard to stop thinking about you. I just can't. You're everywhere in my thoughts and I can't help it if I love you." _

Renji wished he could say something like that to her. He just couldn't go talk to her. He bought the candy so maybe he could forget his nostalgia. Of course, it didn't help.

Rukia finally understood. As she walked up to the gates of Seireitei she thought about why he was nowhere to be found.

She sighed deeply._ "It's because of Ichigo. Because Ichigo and I have a friendship and he thinks that it's stronger than the one that we share."_ She thought.

She ran into the Rukongai streets. Finally she saw the outline of a man clad in Shinigami robes, a white bandana "covering" his forehead and flaming red hair formed into a ponytail sitting on the grassy bank of a river. She remembered this place well. They had gone fishing there many times.

"Oi!! Renji," She felt relieved at his sight.

He turned around slowly with a blank stare on his face. It was the look in his eyes. Rukia immediately realized he was suffering.

"_Sadness,"_ She knew this feeling well.

"Oi, What the hell do you think you're doin'?" She yelled, ignoring her thoughts on comforting him.

He didn't answer. Instead, he turned his back to her. She walked over and sat next to him finally. She took a deep breath in and then…

"YOU IDIOT!!! WHY ARE YOU ACTING THIS WAY," She screamed.

But he didn't even flinch.

"Listen Renji, you and I," she tried to form the words while trying to hold back tears, "we have such a strong relationship. Ichigo and I too, have a bond but, do you seriously think that our bond that you and I share is a weak one?"

"Rukia. I'm not jealous. I don't hate Ichigo and I don't hate you either. The thing is, it's so hard for me to get 'I love you' across. I know we couldn't possibly have our relationship work the way I wish it could. I wish tha---"

"Shut up will ya."

Quickly she moved her hand towards his but still had her eyes on the river's glistening orange and yellow tint.

"I love you too Renji. I don't want you to ever forget that or doubt it because I _do_ love you immensely. Nothing will ever change that. Not Ni-Sama, not Ichigo, not _anyone._"

"_Rukia, I want to believe you."_

They just sat there for a while and slowly they just started to enjoy the moment they had together there at the river's bank.

"Renji?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there something wrong?"

Renji hesitated slightly.

"N-no nothing"

_Even though she said that their bond would_

_be forever, somewhere inside himself_

_he knew that he'd have to share her heart with another._


	3. Comparisons of Happiness

pairing: well its not as much a pairing really but I guess Orihime, Rukia.

I was feeling kind of depressed (mainly cause I'm sick right now and I was really in the mood for something sad with orihime) anyway... feedback appreciated.

I dont own bleach or any of the characters

* * *

Comparisons of Happiness

**A Dark Haired Beauty rose from a deep sleep warm, beautiful, summer morning.**

_Inoue Orihime awoke upon a frigid morning in mid October._

**The Beauty gently and gracefully waltzed over to her vanity and admired herself and** **smiled at the start of a new day.**

_Orihime trudged over to her mirror, still in a sleepy haze, scowled at the sight of herself and cried._

**The Beauty began to glide towards the sight of her brother and wished him her love and** **good health.**

_Inoue Orihime crawled out of her room and gazed upon her brother's picture and began to cry once more._

**The Beauty dressed herself in the best of clothing and indulged herself each day with lavish foods and good company.**

_Orihime slipped on her usual pale grey uniform and created an uneatable dish of "food" in which she ate every day; alone._

**The Beauty continued her day with the company of good friends and was greeted by all as she entered her "castle."**

_Orihime left her small, lonely, apartment and continued to walk her usual lonely path towards the familiar stone and plaster covered walls known as her school._

**The Dark Haired Beauty gracefully joined a group of her subordinates who gazed upon her with amazement and stupor. **

_Orihime walked through the halls and joined a class that seemed almost empty with no one to greet her. Not even her only friend who had been absent lately._

**The Beauty took the final steps of the day into her room, gazed upon herself in her vanity and admired herself before falling back into her deep sleep.**

_Orihime, crushed from the uneventful day, stared at her own reflection and laughed at herself out of pity. She laughed and laughed until they slowly turned into bawls and cries and she cried herself to sleep that night._

**That night, The Dark Haired Beauty would not dream pleasantly, but dream about her lost superior and the guilt she carried with her. She would not tell or show this feeling to anyone. But it was there; devouring her inside like a parasite.**

_Orihime would dream during the night about everyone who helped her in her life remembering the happiness and love that they gave her; Her Brother, Best Friend, and of course, The Dark Haired Beauty. _


	4. Silver

_pairing: gin x ran_

_yeah, its 12.48 am and I'm soo tired. damn you weak 13 year old body of mine. ANYWAY gin ran fic ummm feedback is good_

_I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS teehee_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Silver** _

_A small, silver haired boy leaned over the demolished and starving body of a young girl._

"_Here," The boy slowly reached into his kimono and directed her to eat the small strip of food in his hand. "Eat this," The boy said. _

_The girl responded, "But why?"_

"_You have it too." He replied._

_Confused, the blonde girl paused slightly._

"_Power," he finally spat out._

_He began to walk off into a distant nothingness._

"_Gin, such a strange boy," she exhaled under her breath._

**Matsumoto Rangiku. She had been having dreams lately. Many of them happened to be about her past; with _Him._ Not a day goes by when she wished that she knew what Ichimaru Gin was up to; or for that matter where he would run off to; leaving her alone. Rangiku was a _heavy_ drinker and had certain _assets_. Usually when she went out to drink she started out happy, but, that never lasted. Unlike the happy – go – lucky Captain of the 8th Division, Rangiku drank to forget_ everything_; her past, her present, how Gin would leave here all alone. **

**_Depression is a terrible thing. _**

**One day whilst she was walking through Seireitei, she realized everyone had someone they could depend on in a way; a r_elationship,_ or _love_. She desperately wished this word would apply to her. She saw Her Captain Hitsugaya and 5th Division Vice Captain Hinamori sharing a watermelon laughing and blushing all the while. She saw 6th Division Vice Captain Renji and Kuchiki Rukia of 13th Division playing a foreign game from the living world that Rukia had brought back from her visit there. She even saw 8th Division Vice Captain Ise Nanao sitting with her captain apparently pouring sake for him. Matsumoto knew Nanao hated it when Captain Kyouraku drank instead of doing his paperwork. She wandered everywhere. After Aizen's betrayal, she felt even more crushed than before. **

"_**The nerve! Damn that Aizen for taking my Gin away from me!"**_

**Over and over she thought this. Every day she woke up and hoped to see Gin's face; his grin that never faded and deceived those naïve enough to trust him. Maybe she was one naïve souls. No, that can't be possible. Gin trusted her. He never hurt her intentionally. She remembered the times when she thought he loved her.**

"_Rangiku," The now man clad in a white haori with the kanji "3" on the back whispered in a lame attempt to wake the deeply hung over blonde._

"_Rangiku," He said this a bit louder now._

_Her eyes began to sliver open and she felt a sudden burst of heat in her body, and a peculiar tightness in her chest. Whenever she looked at him this strange feeling would appear. _

"_G-Gin! What are you doing here?" she questioned. _

"_A wake up call" he said._

"_I couldn't help myself, you just looked so cute." She smiled (but obviously you wouldn't be able to tell that he was smiling at her because he's always smiling) _

"_Let's take a walk." He patiently added._

**The next time she saw him that serious he was betraying Soul Society, ascending to Hueco Mundo as Aizen's subordinate. As he departed, he said one last thing to her; **"_**I'm sorry."**_

"**_Gin, I never know where you are going. But, I need to embrace reality, without you, for know that is. I know I said I don't know the feeling of love, but I was severely mistaken. You were the one who showed me that I'm not alone and I need to realize that. Stop this suffering and make something better out of it. I love you Gin." She thought._**

_**And then,**_

**"_I'm sorry Rangiku."_**


End file.
